Serum & Sex Appeal
by C-AND-B
Summary: One Shot. What really happened when Skye had the opportunity to question Agent Ward?


Just watched the pilot – which was awesome by the way – and looked on the archive only to find no stories about these two (which I guarantee will end up together) or really any on this show at all, so I thought I'd write something. Hope you like it.

* * *

After his parting comment about me being one of those 'Iron Man cos-play' groupies Agent Ward was really beginning to grate on my nerves, even if he was incredibly hot with the 'I'm too good for this' look in his molten chocolate eyes and his impeccably masterful physique that happened to be wrapped beautifully in his suit. I was less a fan of the suit though since it was black and the whole 'men in black' thing was such a cliché. I mean, does no one wear grey suits these days, or, you know, just some jeans and a t-shirt? I bet he'd look irrevocably enticing in a body hugging tee, which left almost nothing to the imagination. However, regardless of his charming physical appearance he was annoying, apparently he shared the same viewpoint on me because they came back with a rather large needle containing a serum with an incredibly fancy name that simply meant I would spill all of my secrets.

I jerked in my seat but his strong hands held me down as Coulson loaded it up and assured me the effects would only last about an hour. What I hadn't expected to happen next was for Ward to end up with the needle jabbed in his arm while he was being all cocky, but that was exactly what happened and although I was shocked I was also feeling slightly smug.

"What the hell" He groaned as he grasped at his arm that only a moment before was unexpectedly jabbed with a giant needle.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" The words sounded entirely faked from Coulson and I almost laughed but I instead sat silently watching the encounter as Ward stood up straighter putting on a 'manly' look.

"No, but you have lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit but I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women" He let his eyes wander to me for a moment and I expertly raised my eyebrows, partly in shock and partly in amusement. "Cause I think it makes me seem for masculine. My God! This stuff works fast" He sat down on the chair and stopped talking, looking shell shocked, I myself knew I must have looked confused as I switched my gaze from Ward to Coulson.

"Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like" He started walking out like it was the most casual thing in the world to dose his colleague with truth serum and then openly invite me to ask whatever kind of government secret I wanted to know all about. Ward, however, seemed acutely aware of how weird it was because he was shouting things at Coulson such as, 'you can't' and 'this is definitely not protocol' much to my growing amusement. He looked down trodden as the door fully closed and he stared at the table.

I felt my confidence rising at the reality of the situation and I began slipping my jacket off, perhaps a little too sexually but whatever he called me beautiful.

"You seem nervous Agent Ward" I can't deny that my tone dropped an octave and took on a more sultry sound but I couldn't help but be egged on by the fact that his eyes wandered to my breasts for a moment before he pulled them back to my eyes. I wanted to test his resistance so I leaned forward on my elbows allowing him a perfect view of my 'assets'. He stuttered for a moment before he got his words to come tumbling out.

"I'm calling upon my training" He put his smug façade back on and I found myself standing from my seat and slowly walking around the table to his side. "There is no way I'm going to reveal classified secrets to a girl who is hell bent on taking us down" He refused to look at me when I stopped directly next to him, leaning forward once more so that if he finally gave in and looked my breasts would have been directly in his line of vision.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes a few" His response was instantaneous and I bit my lip to stop the small chuckle that was brewing in my chest from coming out. Calling upon his training my arse. He continued his talking, "High risk targets, but they were terrible people" This time when I moved to the other side of the chair he followed me with his eyes and I paused, breasts in place and pretended to be empathetic to what he was talking about, nodding and making committal sounds. "-who were trying to murder nice people and I didn't feel good afterwards" I couldn't help but make a joke out of what he had so easily made serious.

"And does your Grandmother know about these things?"

"Gramsy" He whispered, with an adorably down trodden look on his face that still, somehow, looked remarkably attractive.

"Let's start with an easier question. What's your first name?"

"Grant" I watched his line of sight once again fall to my chest and I couldn't help but lean forward that little bit more, allowing my scent to wash over him. It seemed to work if the overly dazed look he was sporting was anything to go by. The fact that he hadn't stopped staring at them, even when I cleared my throat was enough for me to know he was enjoying the view.

"Do you like my breasts Grant?" That broke him out of his 'boob coma' but he still couldn't contain the yes that spilled from his mouth, but at least now he had the good sense to look nervous about the whole thing. Maybe I should have been interrogating him about all of S.H.E.I.L.D's dirty secrets but right then, in that moment, I only really wanted to know his.

"How long have you been staring at them?"

"Since the first moment I saw you" I moved my position so I was instead perched upon the metal table with both of my legs casually resting next to him on the chair. He asked roamed over my form as I moved effortlessly and I tilted my eyebrow up in question when he let them comb over my body inch by inch, from my feet to my head. I veered forward, placing my lips directly next to his ear before salaciously husking,

"Like what you see?" That caused him to stand abruptly and accidentally topple the chair over before he tore across the room in haste and stood a respectable distance from me.

"Yes I like what I see. Your eyes are gorgeous, your physique is incredible and your ass. God your ass!" He practically growled the final words and I felt a smirk make its way onto my face at the sound. "Why aren't you asking me dirty little government secrets?" The look on his face made me think that he would much rather that be my line of questioning but I was having way too much fun to care about something I could easily hack into later. His mind was way harder to crack than computer code and I wasn't going to waste my time.

"That won't make you trust me and we should trust each other, should we not?"

"I suppose" He grumbled.

"What do you want to do right now more than anything else?"

"Kiss you" He stated plainly and then looked completely disgusted with himself that he would let that secret spill so damn easily. I, however, was not disgusted by the words that lingered in the air. I actually found it incredibly interesting that he wanted that more than to leave this room. I dropped from the table and slowly strolled towards him, causing him to stumble back the short distance between him and the wall before there was nowhere else to escape to and he resigned himself to being stuck between the wall and my ever approaching being. I halted my feet's movements when I was directly in front of him, my hands lazily running up and down his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing under the pads of my fingers.

"Do it" I said and his eyes snapped from watching my hands to looking straight into my eyes. He felt so tense under my hands and I knew he wasn't going to move so I did. I left my right hand veer of course and slide further up to where it rested at the back of his neck, subconsciously playing with the hair on the back of his head. I applied a subtle force in order to pull his head down so that his lips were a breath away from mine. I could practically taste the minty essence that danced from his mouth to mine and suddenly it was all too much to hold back anymore, so I didn't. I crashed my lips to his in a bold kiss, basking in the fact that he kissed back, allowing his strong hands to clutch at my waist. It surprised the hell out of me when his tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for access but I didn't stop for a second I simply parted my lips to accommodate the man. To say he was a good kisser would be the understatement of the century, the man knew exactly what to do and I felt myself melting into him with each passing second.

I found myself full of surprise again when he effortlessly picked my body up and walked me to the table, sitting me upon it much like I had before, except this time I had him between my legs and his mouth dancing with mine to an erratic song that I never wanted to end, because I wanted him. I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I liked his smoldering eyes raking over my body, drinking me in. I liked his rough, calloused hands, grappling my body in a heated grasp. I definitely liked his toned chest heaving against mine as he kissed us both breathless, but I couldn't do this. _We_ couldn't do this. Not right now. Not in here. Not like this. So I pulled our lips apart with a smack, letting my head move away respectable distance, his head mindlessly followed my lips and I had to shove his body away in order to get some air, to clear my head.

I stood on trembling legs from the table. I smoothed my shirt out and ran my shaky hands through my brown tresses – trying to make myself look as if we didn't do exactly what we just did. He stood eerily still through the whole thing, watching me with a dazed expression.

"I think my hours up" I said, trying to sound nonchalant but my voice betrayed me. It didn't sound strong like I meant it to but I didn't dwell on it too much I simply flung the door open, looking over my shoulder one last time to see him slumped in a chair before I took off to Coulson. I could clearly see Ward passed out on the table on the screen that Coulson was watching and I could only hope that he hadn't seen the whole encounter but had merely opened the security video at that moment.

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?" I had to hold back a shocked look when I heard that sentence, the double meaning almost too much for me to handle but I managed to keep a straight face and bullshit through. Even if he had seen what happened, which he definitely had because he had a knowing look firmly planted in his eyes, I was still going to deny it and pretend it never happened.

"He told me he's been to Paris but he's never really seen it and he wishes you would have stayed in Tahiti"

"It's a magical place" I nodded.

"Ward doesn't like your style. I kinda think I do" I stated as I allowed myself a look around the room.

"What about his?" I thought he meant Ward and I was about to stutter out excuses when I looked up and realized that wasn't who he meant. I was safe, for now, but deep inside I could still feel it. That want.


End file.
